Naruto: Ancestor reborn
by JPL Awesome
Summary: After Naruto is executed for harming Sasuke in his retrieval, his soul splits into seven zodiac trolls. After their deaths, they are reunited as Naruto who is given a chance for revenge against those who had wrong him. Naruto is the Grand HighBlood, Dualscar, The Sufferer, The Summoner, Psiioniic, MindFang, and the Executioner.
1. summary

**Naruto: ancestors reborn**

Summary:

After Naruto is executed for harming Sasuke in his retrieval, his soul splits into seven zodiac trolls. After their deaths, they are reunited as Naruto who is given a chance for revenge against those who had wrong him. Naruto is the grand high blood, dual scar, the sufferer, the summoner, psiioniic, mind fang and the executioner. Naruto/homestuck crossover pairings Naruto/hinata


	2. Betrayal, and rebirth

**Naruto: Ancestor reborn**

Chapter one

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Homestuck**

In a dark void, seven horned figure were standing around wondering where they were. They were the grand high blood, the summoner, psiioniic, the sufferer, dual scar, executioner, and the only female mind fang (I am not good at describing places and people, want to know what they look like look them up). They were staring at each other, high blood was glaring at everyone, wondering where they are at and why since they all remembering that they died. "**Okay low bloods where the motherfucking hell are we" **demanded grand high blood (I took the speech pattern from Gamzee who's most used word is motherfuck). "I don't know bastard why you are with us since all you action warrens you to go to the far pit of hell High blood" yelled Mind Fang in anger. "Now come on you two we should try to get along as friends since we don't know how long were stuck here" said the sufferer in his caring voice ( in case someone wants to know the sufferer is basically troll Jesus). "**Glad you could be here trolls or should I say Naruto**" said a purple demonic look guy. All the trolls' eyes widen when they recognize the name of the person they use to be and flashback to their last days as that person.

_Flashback_

_Chained to a wall, sitting on the floor with weird symbols all over his tattered form (Seals) that takes away his use of charka. What a nice way to be rewarded for bring back a traitor, thought the blonde 15 year old boy._

_The boy thought back to how this happen. Slowly walking toward the village of konoha was a bloody Naruto with two holes in his chest dragging sasuke uchiha who looked like he was on the edge of death but in actuality was a lot better than Naruto since he only got some broken bones and some burns from coming in contact with Naruto kyuubi cloak. As both were near the village, Naruto see a group of people waiting for them, which consisted of Sakura, Tsunade, and a group of Anbu. When Naruto approach and put sasuke down, he was punched by Tsunade and sent flying. "The hell Granny you broke my teeth" yell Naruto who was holding his bleeding mouth. "You fucking demon you were supposed to bring him back unharmed not half dead. Anbu take Sasuke to the hospital and take this demon to the prison where he will wait until the council and I decide on his fate" yelled Tsunade. Half of the Anbu quickly and carefully took Sasuke to the hospital, and the other half grabbed Naruto harshly and teleported him to prison._

_He was visited by all the rookie 12 with the exception of Shino, and Hinata and their sensei. Kiba hit him with his gatsuga and had Akumaru piss on his wounds with his acidic piss. Kurenai used a painful genjustu, shikamaru used his shadow possession justu to hold him while choji and ino beat him up, while asuma just stared at Naruto with glare and told his student good job. Rock lee used his strong kicks to kick Naruto in the ribs multiple time. Neji and tenten worked together to destroy some of his chakra pathways with Might guy just looking sad. Team seven came together were Kakashi tells Naruto that he was upset that Naruto would disregard his teaching and try to kill his team mate and that the council has decide that he would be executed. When Naruto ask who well be executioner, sasuke walked up and stated with pure arrogance "I will dobe" and sakura laugh and say "see loser what happen when you try to show up sasuke and try to kill him" . After they left, naruto began to laugh hysterically and as soon as he stopped he thought of all the abuse that he got from the village and wonder why he was still loyal to this shitty village._

_It was night time, when Naruto woke up to the sound of his cell opening. He look up to see shino and Hinata looking up at him. "So you came to beat up the demon too huh" said a defeated Naruto. Hinata was on the verge of crying and shino narrows his eye when they heard him speak in a defeated tone. "N-No N-N-Naruto-kun we're not h-h-here f-f-for that w-w-we are the o-o-only ones to be against this" Hinata said with Naruto look at them in surprise. Shino nod and then state "Hinata come on say what you want to so we can go so won't get caught and get in trouble and Naruto so you know my whole clan is against this, they just don't want speak against the hokage and the council as they will kill the clan because of how corrupt it has become" Shino stated in his usual monotone voice. "It's okay shino I understand and what you want say hinata "Naruto said with his broken teeth grin. "N-N-Naruto I-I-I wanted to t-t-tell y-y-you that I-I-I have a-a-always l-l-l-love you" Hinata said very shyly and with a full grown blush. "HUH" Naruto said. "I have always love since you save me from those bullies, but now you are going to die tomorrow and I wouldn't get to tell you this if I had waited." Hinata said for the first not stuttering. "Thank you Hinata I really mean it" Naruto said. Suddenly Naruto found him in a kiss from Hinata suddenly ran at him to given a kiss that turned into a quick make out. Shino was shocked at hinata's bravery when she kiss Naruto without passing out. After the kiss, she let Naruto go and went to Shino and together left. _

_The next morning, Naruto his forcefully dragged through the prison toward the execution site with a bag on his head, while he was being dragged he was talking with the Kyuubi about how this was the end and how the kyuubi respect naruto never give up attitude and about naruto parents and their goodbyes. When they got to the execution site, he was forced up the stairs and forced on his knees. The bag was removed and naruto saw Tsunade glare at him. Tsunade then turn to the crowd at yelled "people of Konoha today we will execute the traitor know as naruto uzumaki for trying to kill sasuke uchiha" this brought a chorus of boos and kill the demon from the crowd. It was at this time that Sasuke decided to enter the execution site with his usual smirk and arrogance walk. "Do you have any last word dobe before you die so I can't obtain the next level of my Sharingan" sasuke ask as he prepares the chidori. "Yeah I was never your friend and I will be back and when I do you and everyone that has ever wronged me with be destroyed very painfully" naruto yelled that cause sasuke to get angry and charge and pierce naruto heart. Naruto then died with his own smirked knowing he denied sasuke what he wanted._

_Flashback end_

"How do you know that and who are you" ask/demanded Psiioniic with his lisp voice (can't really do lisp so I'm not going to try). "**I am the Shinigami and you seven are what became off naruto after his untimely death, which was cause by kami and yami battling each other which caused ripples in the universes which cause certain events to change how they ended up**" stated the Shinigami. "Well that's all good and all 8ut what is that got to do with our supposed death." Mind fang stated. "**Yes well naruto was supposed to die of old age get married with the love of his life and achieve his dreams not betrayed and killed. And if you are wondering how you all are are one person its simple his soul split into seven parts that represent his characteristic.**" Shinigami said. **"okay but what motherfucking characteristic that he could motherfucking possible have that resulted our creation Shinigami" **GHB (I decide it will save time if I just shorten his name to initials) "**yes, you High Blood represent naruto anger, Psiioniic represent his intelligence he had hid from the villagers, Executioner represent his loyalty, The Sufferer represent his charisma for his precious people, The Summoner represent his caring nature, Dual Scar represent his crafty nature, and you Mind Fang is his ability to over any challenge**" Shinigami said. " **I will give you two choice one you die and go to where you belong after you second death or you can be reborn as one and return back to the elemental nations**" Shinigami stated. "Why should we go back to a world where we are hated and everyone know would be dead by now if you mind me asking" executioner said. "**Because you can get your revenge on Konoha and it has only been three years since you had died**" Shinigami stated. **"We agree" **GHB stated. "**Ok I will merge you guys into your new body since your old one was burned into ashes and the wind carried it into the wind**" Shinigami said.

All of a sudden a bright light envelope the trolls and when the light faded. Only a figure was left standing there with the Shinigami looking at the new naruto. There standing was a tall figure, the same height as the grand high blood, wearing black combat boots, the summoner pants, high blood shirt and dual scar bracelet, he is wearing the sufferer cloak, two parallel lightening scars diagonally across his face (look up dual scar homestuck it's his scars). He tan with sun-kiss hair that has three large orange highlights (summoner hair with the black being sun kiss blonde). His eyes look like mind fang before her eye patch which is one eye is normal while the other eye socket has seven little blue pupils in his eye socket with yellow surrounding them (if you can't find what they look like look up vriska serket). Around his neck are the seven symbol each of the trolls have as their symbol.

The Shinigami look quite amazed with how the now eighteen year look. "**OK naruto are you ready to go back**" Shinigami ask. "Before we do motherfucker tell me what is happening in hinata life right now" ask naruto who still has traits of when he was separated into the trolls like high blood saying motherfucker in every sentence or psiioniic lisp. "**Yes she was been praying to a shrine, just watch this**" Shinigami said as a mirror that showed konoha before it change to a shoulder view of hinata praying to a shrine that was dedicated to naruto. "Oh naruto sorry for being late but I just got back from a long mission. Nothing change in konoha people still celebrate your death, only me and shino and his family still mourn for you. My father wants me to be in an arrange marriage with the gay prick (had to the last part of his first name is basically a gay submission partner) that killed you. I have manage to stay single but I fear my father will force me into it. I would soon slit my throat then be with him because I will only love you and you are the only one I would give my body for. See you soon my love" hinata said. "Wow she still has motherfucking feelings for me "Naruto said. "**Indeed now let's go I will drop you off near suna where you will help gaara who was kidnap by the akatsuki. Oh just so you know you still have all the powers you were born with when you were the trolls. Like your mind control (mind fang) , and control over animals (summoner), super strength (executioner) that surpass Tsunade since even a slight touch could critically injured someone but I manage to give you the ability to control how much strength you give out, your psyched powers (psiioniic), your sharpshooting ability (dual Scar and little executioner), unpredictability as leader (high blood) , untold rage (high blood), overwhelming charisma (Sufferer) and the ability to fly (summoner). And you will have the ability to summon any of your former weapons when you have decided which troll aspect of you that will aid you in battles.**" Shinigami stated before he open a portal under naruto in which naruto fell comically into the hole.

**A/N: this is basically my version of the infamous man challenge in which naruto is executed and reborn as another character. As I said before I am not good at description so if the description of the new naruto after the merging sucks then I have already warned you. I will tell you now that all naruto character beside naruto will look like their shippuden clothing and same age as naruto eighteen. Naruto will be using transformation to disguise himself from people he doesn't want to know it's him, and his transformation will be the human version of the trolls he was merge from. Weapons will be high blood bowling pins (he worships clowns as, shown by his clown like makeup and his descendant), sufferers scythe (doesn't know why they would give a guy like him a weapon when he is all about peace), the summoner lance ( it a big motherfucking lance that six people can be impale at once my opinion), mind fang dice/sword (not gonna lie having a set of dice that can turn into a sword would be good to have), executioner bow and arrow (it's ironic that any normal bow and arrow will break so they had to make a custom bow and arrow for him), dual scar gun ( look dual scar homestuck because almost all have him and his gun), and psiioniic doesn't have any weapons because his psyched powers is the weapons it can pick objects up , shoots laser out of his eyes the color theme is one side red and the other side is blue)**

**First fanfictions so don't don't judge to harshly**


	3. reuniting of friends and enemies

**Naruto: Ancestor Reborn**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or homestuck**

"**The dark carnival is coming" - **grand high blood

"_I am the highest in the blood spectrum that makes me better than you" –_ thinking

"All people are equal" - talking

Naruto suddenly woke up spitting out sand, "ugh why didn't that motherfucker tell me that he will open a portal" yelled Naruto. He paused in his rage to look around to see a desert. "Great that motherfucker drop me in a middle of a motherfucking desert" Naruto yelled for the second time. "Ow!" Naruto exclaim as he was hit in the head and when he saw what hit him. He saw a scroll that read " I told you that you will need to go to Suna to help the Kazekage which is Gaara, the akatsuki members that have is heading your way since I dropped you in their way so you can save him and also I know you are not that good at tracking since the only experience you ever had was dual scar chasing mind fang, after that you just use other people to search for you so if I were and thank my brother I'm not I would start a spy network good luck – Shinigami". Naruto gained a rage look in his eyes when he read that since that letter basically made fun of him and he didn't like that since he hated that as dual scar, and High blood. "I will sh**ow you motherfucker how good am I at tracking after I deal with these motherfucking trash**" Naruto said angrily while transforming into a human version of the grand high blood.

Meanwhile the akatsuki members, who we all know is Deidara and Sasori were walking with gaara in the clutches of a clay bird. "Hey Sasori do you sense some up a head of us, yeah" Deidara said. "Indeed but I also sense a feeling of pure malice" Sasori told Deidara in a monotone as Deidara jumped on the clay bird. "Well whoever it is will die since they are blocking our path, who care if they are civilians, yeah" Deidara stated in a madman tone. They then see the tallest person they have ever seen, "holy shit, yeah. That is a tall person yeah" Deidara yelled with eyes widen. **"So you motherfuckers are the ones that took my motherfucking friend"** yelled the high blood form of Naruto. Naruto then took out one terrifying bowling ball pin (the neck is very thin and long and the body is huge with tons of spikes). "What kind of weapon is that donna, yeah?" Deidara ask. "I have no idea but from the looks of it he can keep his distance while still being in close for close combat." Sasori stated. "He is very outmatch since we use long range form of combat, yeah" diedara said cockily. **"Bwahahahahahaha you think your long distance attacks while stop a motherfucking Subjuggulator I had many people think the same thing before they die hahahahahaha"** Naruto said before disappearing and then appearing next to Deidara, who could get a chance to dodge or block as the bowling pin from hell struck his head as hard as he could, which sent the body flying into the sand causing a cloud of sand. When the sand clear, all that coul be seen of Deidara body was a headless corpse and a ton of blood around the clay blood. "I see, you are stronger then you look and with one strike you made Deidara head explode, I will kill you then turn you into a puppet" Sasori said. "**There is a three ring dark carnival coming, and I am the motherfucking ringmaster. Ring one is rage, ring two sadness, and ring three is motherfucking murder" ** yell Naruto before he disappeared before destroying Sasori, which turns out to be a puppet for Sasori to hide in. before Sasori had any chance to attack he saw a hand going through his chest holding the jar with his heart in it. "h-h-h-how I knew I had put enough distance between us so I could attack you. **"Hehehehehehe that the motherfucking joke, you thought you could run from me but that will only motherfucking postpone the inevitable"** Naruto said. "I see, well you best me so I guess I will tell you that in three days I will be meeting with a spy at Tenchi bridge about Orochimaru, I want you to kill that bastard Orochimaru" Sasori said before Naruto destroyed the heart container with his hands.

Naruto turned back to himself then let out a sigh so he could control any left off rage that company his High Blood form. "Okay gaara your fine now let's get you back to your village buddy" Naruto said before he transform in a human form of the sufferer. _"I don't need anybody knowing that I am back just yet, this form be a good disguise for entering villages without causing unneeded blood shed" _ Naruto though as he pick up gaara he then started to head to Suna, from the tracks that the former akatsuki duo left before their death at his hands. "I really miss my Disciple, she was a better tracker than me and could at least keep this journey interesting" Naruto said as he remember his lover that transcended the quadrants.

A couple hours into the journey into the trip to Suna, gaara was awake and try to attack Naruto thinking he was a part of akatsuki. "You need to calm down, I know you were just kidnap but I save you and were going to bring you back" Naruto said politely. Gaara looked at him like he was unsure if he should trust him but he could not sense any sort of lie coming off of this stranger. "Who are you stranger" gaara ask. Naruto look at him then said "I don't remember how long it was since we last saw each other but if I would have to guess a time at the chunin exam. Where I was the only one to defeat you." Gaara looked at with a thoughtful expression until his eyes narrow and said "you are not Naruto Uzumaki as he die three years ago and his body was burn to ashes." Naruto got a surprise look in his eye as he realize that he never knew how long it was since his first death. "So it was three years since my death; that explains why you look at me with hatred at the thought of I was lying to you about me being me" Naruto said. Gaara with still narrow eyes nod and told him to prove that he was Naruto. "Well I was able to summon toads to defeat you, also I was the only one, who open your eyes when I told you that I was strong because I fight for my precious people" Naruto said with his eyes close as he remember the events of that battle between him and gaara. Gaara eyes widen as no one beside him and Naruto knows about the talk between him and Naruto after the battle. "how are alive I was there when your body was turned to ash before being kick out with the threat that if I told anyone about the truth of the execution then they will declare war on Suna" gaara stated as he couldn't believe his first friend was still alive. " this is one of seven forms that I had after my death but it was after all seven forms of myself had died before Shinigami came before them and merge them together to form me again but with a new form" Naruto said with a tone that spoke it was true. Then Naruto told him about his life as the trolls and how he died. "ok that was interesting but you said you got a new form so can you show me" gaara said as he was curious about Naruto new form. Naruto thought about it and since they were still a while away from the village, he could show him his true form.

When Naruto, who after showing his true form changed back, and gaara, who was shock at how cool the new Naruto look and made a mental note to keep Temari from see Naruto (protective younger brother), were nearing the village when they saw three familiar people approaching their direction. These people presence cause Naruto feel anger, and he could of sworn that he heard High Blood yelling to kill the motherfucking heretics. Former team seven was approaching with a creepy pale kid who wore a creepy ass smile. "_So that creepy kid is supposed to be my replacement after my death"_ Naruto thought. When team seven saw the Kazekage approaching with a stranger, they saw that the chance to regain the trust of the sand village ruined by this stranger. Kakashi thought he could have sworn he saw a spark of hatred spread through the stranger. "Kazekage what a surprise to see you are back and unharmed since we were hired to rescue you, but it look like we don't need to. So who are you stranger that you would save the Kazekage" Kakashi said with his famous eye smile. Naruto looked at them then said with direct convictions "I am Kankri Vantas (sufferer alternate reality self) an ambassador from Alternia". Kakashi look at him and thought about what "Kankri" had said to him, he had never heard of Alternia. Before Kakashi was about to speak, a certain pink howler monkey decided to speak "huh Vantas-san where is Alternia because I have never heard about it". "Kankri" looked at the Sakura then said "yes it is a far away village that is too far for any village in the elemental nations to know about it. I was heading to Suna to talk with the Kazekage about a possible alliance but I ran into two mysterious people who I killed because they kidnap a person and they attack me first". It was at this time that a certain faggot (I don't like sasuke, I don't have anything against him but I never really like his attitude towards his friends and enemies) spoke up "so you took out two S-rank ninja, you must be strong, so how about you teach me since I am an elite." Naruto had try to control himself from transforming into High Blood to kill him for ask/demanding him to something, so after a couple second he responded "no I will chose who will learn from since it is the master that chooses the student not the other way around". After Naruto said that sasuke got angry and was about to attack until his shoulder has grabbed and when he looked he saw Kakashi looking at him with a stern glare that basically said don't try it because we have no idea how strong the country of Alternia is. Sakura yelled at Naruto "why you, you should feel honor for being able to teach sasuke-kun (I think I die after righting that *shivers*) because he is clan head of the Uchiha clan." Naruto look at her then turn to sasuke then said "form what I hear you are a clan head of a nonexistence clan because a clan isn't just one person but large number of people that have the same blood and powers". Sasuke started to run but stop when a wall sand stopped him and it was at this time that gaara decided talking was over. "Sasuke you are in my country and you attacking my guest will be seen as a declaration of war, and with how konoha current positions with alliances, I don't think they will be able to stop Suna since konoha only has an alliance with suna which is only together by a thread so you better go back to konoha." Gaara said with a touch of anger. Kakashi decided that he should get more info about Alternia, "So Kankri can you tell us about Alternia". Naruto look at him and try his hardest to give a kind smile then proceeded to explain about Alternia, "well Alternia is run by a empress and not a leader, she consider by her own people to be cruel but consider that there could be worse they accept her. Under her is people call orphaner, which is a title giving to people who have some kind relationship with the empress which is mostly a cousin relationship. Then there are the high Bloods with is the highest noble family that control every issue that is not important to the empress, even the Orphaner has to talk to them before they can talk to the empress. Then are the blue blood are noble families that really doesn't have a say in the laws. And last are the low bloods are everyone else and are treated harshly, and are forced to join the military." Naruto stated. Everyone that heard this except for gaara was thinking that is a awful ruling system but sasuke in all is arrogance stated "so im am a High blood since you basically said that the high blood are elites and only have to follow the leader". Naruto had to try to stop from face palming but decided to say what was the reality of what he said " actually you would be consider as a low blood simply because you was not born into a noble family, and I mean noble family of Alternia". Sakura hearing that decided to say "well what is your class, I bet it is also a low class as sasuke is better then you." Naruto decide to tell the truth about his rank, "I am a High blood and a Orphaner, and before you say anything I am not related to the empress". After Naruto say this they look at him with shock because they didn't think he was that high up in the ruling system at his home land. "What do Alternia have to offer for an alliance" Sai ask. Naruto look at him then look at all of the people gather then said "well it depends on what the empress is willing to trade since she is in control" Naruto said. Gaara then stated that since they are done talking about Alternia that team seven leave before he have experience how he was kicked out of Konoha.

After team seven left, Gaara and Naruto went into the Kazekage office. Naruto changed to his real form then proceeded to tell Gaara that he was back to get vengeance against konoha and stop akatsuki since he didn't like what they were doing. "Ok Naruto, just so you know I have cancel suna alliance with konoha so in the case you attack them you will have backup from us without giving Suna a bad reputation on betraying an ally during said alliance" gaara said very seriously. "Thanks gaara you have no idea how motherfucking good it is to hear that you will help me since friends are supposed to help each other out" Naruto said. Gaara then thought about something and proceeded to ask Naruto, "Naruto, can you explain why you use the name Kankri Vantas". Naruto then told gaara that the form that he used to take gaara to the village was refer to as the sufferer or the Signless by his people but his name was Kankri Vantas (I am using the names of the dancestors as the name of Naruto trolls form name when he is in pretending to be an ambassador for Alternia). "Wow, so you were only called by your title, must have suck" gaara said. "I don't care about that" Naruto said. It was at this time that Temari and Kankuro walked into the room. Temari immediately blush as she saw in her own opinion sexy guy talking to her brother. After the sibling reunite after the kidnapping, Kankuro was poison and Temari was the middle of getting a group of people to help and by the time she heard that he was safe and was currently in a meeting with an ambassador. Gaara then proceeded to explain to his sibling about all that Naruto had told him. "whoa, dude that sounds awesome, owww!" Kankuro said rubbing his head that was hit by a giant fan. Temari yelled that Kankuro was being stupid then she look at Naruto with a blush and said "so Naruto what are you going to do now". Naruto thought over what he was going to do now after he save his best friend from the akatsuki, then it hit so he look at the siblings and said "well that easy, I will go hunt a motherfucking snake." The siblings look confused at his statement and ask what he meant by that.


	4. interfering in business & family reunion

**Naruto: Ancestor reborn**

Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto or Homestuck**

"**There is a three ring dark carnival coming" **– grand high blood, Shinigami, and demons

"Nice to see you again" – normal

"_They think they can get away from what they have done to me" _\- thinking

* * *

*Hokage office*

"You're telling me that your team fail the mission to save the Kazekage to restore our relationship because of an ambassador from a far country called Alternia" Tsunade said with a stern glare as she looked at the returning team seven.

"Yes madam hokage, that is what happen, and the ambassador is named Kankri Vantas, who said that his country could trade with it just depended on his empress" Kakashi said with slight worry at seeing the stern stare he was being given.

"Ok I want to meet this Kankri Vantas so I could talk to him about a possible alliance" Tsunade said with a look that said you better be able to bring him if you value your life.

"Why do we need that weakling's country, he probably got lucky with his fight against the akatsuki" sasuke stated with his usual arrogance that made everyone but his fan girl want to kill him.

"Well I don't care what you say sasuke since I am the hokage and you are not" Tsunade said with an angry tone then gave a hate filled glare at sakura to shut her up.

"Since we're done here get the hell out of my office, I need to get started on my paperwork or shizune will get on my nerves and take my sake" Tsunade ordered while everyone in the room including the hidden anbu sweat drop at that ordered.

After everyone was gone, Tsunade close her eyes then said what do you want pervert. Jiraiya then came into the room through the window which caused Tsunade yelling at him for using the window than the door. Jiraiya then said he has got an important information regarding the prophecy that had change after a certain gaki death.

"I will tell you what I have been told by the great elder frog, he said and I quote "a monster born from betrayal has return, with the powers of seven creatures that will cause the end of the shinobi way, all will that stand against this monster will be utterly destroyed", the elder toad didn't give any information of what this monster look like or what's the name of the monster" Jiraiya said while thought about what the new prophecy could mean.

She knew that betrayal is something that occurs regularly in a shinobi life but mostly missing-nin. "Jiraiya, as you probably already know the raikage has ask for a kage summit, which hasn't happen since the founding of the five great shinobi villages so I need you and Kakashi as my bodyguard for it" Tsunade said to the perverted sage, who nodded and went to leave before he told Tsunade that there is a meeting between the now decease Sasori and his spy in Orochimaru. After she was told that she ask for team 7 with tenzo being the replacement for Kakashi to go to Tenshi Bridge to capture the spy so they could kill Orochimaru.

* * *

*Tenchi Bridge*

A figure was seen standing on the bridge waiting for someone to appear. The figure was clearly female and was wearing black boots, black slacks, black skirt with blue web designs and a black coat with blue outlines, over every line on the coat, and was open just little above her breast. She was also wearing an eye patch and blue lipstick. She had long wavy hair that has held under her pirate hat (1).

A man could be seen walking on to the bridge, staring at the woman with a calculated look before asking who she was and why she was here. His answer was her looking at him before she started laughing like she heard the world best joke and the preceded to look at the man, who she knew was named kabuto. Kabuto felt like something in his mind but it was too little to be a threat so he foolishly ignored it. The woman then said that her named was aranea and he was to take her to Orochimaru. Kabuto obeyed with no complaint, so he lead aranea toward and into the base until the met the throne room where Orochimaru was looking at them entering with a questioning look.

"Kabuto who is this lady that you brought be for me" Orochimaru ask as he was curious about why his right hand man would bring a woman here, and was not at the bridge waiting for Sasori where he and kabuto would kill him.

"I finally have a chance at vengeance against what you did that led to what happen to me" aranea said with clear hatred which confused Orochimaru since he never met this woman before today.

"I don't remember meeting you, and since it's clear you want kill me, which will never happen, so kabuto kill her" Orochimaru said before looking at kabuto in surprise when he did not follow his order.

"Hehehehehe what's that about killing me how about I show you who kabuto listen to now. Kabuto destroy his arms so he can't use justu and make sure he don't escape" aranea said with amusement in her voice that Orochimaru didn't like.

After what was like one hour of Orochimaru trying to get away, Orochimaru was lying face down with his arms completely unusable and his leg broken. He struggle to look up at aranea and ask what he did to deserve this. His response was shocking. She said that he was the reason that sasuke left konoha which lead to her death. After she said that he immediately knew what she was talking about.

"It can't be, you can't be Naruto as his body was destroyed and was a boy" Orochimaru said scared since he was at the mercy of Naruto.

"Very clever, I was Naruto but now I have been reborn from seven different beings and this one of the most powerful since she really doesn't have to be in a fight to win since she can control anyone mind" Naruto said as he made kabuto get all information in the hideout for him to see.

"We can work together to get rid of konoha since we both hate konoha" Orochimaru said desperately to live.

"How about no since you are my enemy that would soon try and kill me for this moment and beside I have proven the one thing that everyone doubts could happens" Naruto said still in Aranea form.

Orochimaru look at Naruto in confusion about what he was talking about so he decide to ask him. "It simple really I have proven that spiders are better than snakes" Naruto said before he started to laugh at how Orochimaru became furious at how he said spiders was better than Orochimaru snakes.

After a while, kabuto return with the materials that he was ask to get but he was then ask to bring everyone that made up sound country. As kabuto went to get everyone, Naruto looked Orochimaru and said that sound village belongs to me now and there was nothing he could do about it. In the matter of hours, the sound village was waiting at the meeting point where they will be giving a talk to by their leader. The people of sound looked at the throne and there they saw a woman that every male thought was good looking. And then they saw kabuto dragging the wounded Orochimaru to the front of the throne, at the sight of their lord a motionless body they stood in fear."

"people of sound, you see before me is your old master, I have defeated him and he will be executed then sound will be under my control" Naruto said as he stood up and approach Orochimaru and then he saw every shinobi not preparing to stop him which caused him to laugh. After he killed Orochimaru he order kabuto to take his own life seeing as once Naruto turned back into his true form the mind control would be over and no doubt kabuto will try to attack him. After kabuto followed the order, Naruto showed his people his true form which caused all the women to blush at how handsome he was and the men to get jealous about how the women was looking at their new leader.

After Naruto told his people what they will do from now, which was mostly training until it was time to attack konoha, he was standing in a very large room. Naruto then perform set of hand sign that will summon the Shinigami, once he activated the justu he felt the room become extremely cold.

"**Who dares summon me…, oh it's you what do you want and you know that you sacrificed your life as payment right**" Shinigami said angry at first then what some would mistake for relieved.

"Who said I paying with my soul I am paying with Orochimaru's soul and beside I summon you hear to talk about resurrecting dolorosa since she have been a mother to me and I know would help me in this and while you resurrecting can you fill her in on my life as Naruto." Naruto ask

"**Orochimaru has been a thorn in my side with him trying to be immortal so yes I will accept this deal and I will inform her about what has happen to you as Naruto and as your life as the trolls and since she knows about your life as the sufferer and a little as dual scar and mind fang.**" Shinigami said before taking Orochimaru soul then a bright light erupted throughout the room.

When the light ended there stood a women wearing a green dress (2). She was dolorosa, the woman that was the adoptive mother and follower of the Signless. When she laid eyes on Naruto true form, she ran to him and gave him a hug. "oh my baby I know about your life before you were raise by me and I only wished I was there to be there for you since your pain was much worst then when you suffered for Alternia" dolorosa said

"It's alright, I'm motherfucking happy you're here since you're the only parent I have ever know" Naruto said as he gave his mother figure another hug.

After they got reacquainted, Naruto was looking at the information he made the now late kabuto get for him with dolorosa looking over his shoulder reading also. "Interesting there is a kage summit where they will talk about the problems of the akatsuki" Naruto said as amusement was shown on his face. Dolorosa asked what were the plans now which she got we will crash into the summit. They were interrupted by a sound ninja who stated that a group from konoha was at the Tenshi Bridge, his response was to leave it to him.

* * *

*Tenshi Bridge*

Team seven with could be seen hiding while tenzo was disguise as Sasori to fool the spy. They all tense when the saw a figure that look very familiar to sasuke and sakura but also different. "My, my, my, Sasori I heard died by Kankri Vantas so I have heard wronged or "Naruto said. After he said that a gunshot was heard then the Sasori decoy was destroy with tenzo leaping out unharmed.

"How was the decoy destroyed that easily and what was that noise answer me" yelled tenzo which got a chuckled from the man. Sasuke and sakura looking at him with horror on their face and were repeating that he was dead since it could be the only reason that he looked like the dobe.

"Now why would I tell you that since you are talking to a clone that was task to stall you long enough to let master and mistress get away" the man turned out to be the clone said before he puff out of existence.

"That could only mean they got away what's wrong with you two" tenzo said then ask after he saw the looks on sasuke and sakura face. They answer what they knew from the old Naruto being about to summon clones and how the guy looked a little like him. The other members of team seven looked scared at the thought of that demon being back.

* * *

*Kage summit – iron country*

Every kage (3) was sitting at the table with Mifune there to be peace keeper, there was gaara, the Kazekage, Tsunade, the hokage, Mei, the Mizukage, A, the Raikage, and Onoki, the Tsuchikage. "We are here because the Raikage has ask for a plan to be made against the akatsuki, could you please elaborate on it Raikage" Mifune said.

"Couple weeks ago, the akatsuki had successfully capture my Jinchuuriki for the two-tails and I know that soon they will be after my baby brother so I want to stop them before they take any more Jinchuuriki for whatever purpose they need them for" A said with his usual gruff tone.

"I agree but in order to protect them they need to be sent somewhere, that the akatsuki wouldn't suspect them to be at" Mei said.

"I think they should be sent to konoha since they are rightful konoha since it was my grandfather that sent them to your village anyways" Tsunade said with a slightly arrogance tone.

"Why should we give them to konoha, we know they will be used against us" Onoki said with rage at the thought of konoha having the rest of the bijuu.

It was at this time that a samurai came in and whisper into Mifune ear about a visitor wanting to participate in the discussion. Mifune simply told him to ask who he was and where he was from. When the samurai came back he told Mifune that they were from Alternia. At the mention of Alternia, Tsunade looked surprise that the ambassador was here for a meeting. Mifune decide to let the person in to see what they want and what Alternia is. When the door opens the kages and Mifune saw Kankri Vantas entering with a women that all couldn't disagree was good looking.

"So this is where the kages go to meet each other in a friendly way" said Kankri with the dolorosa looking at each kage with look of suspicion.

"So you are Kankri Vantas that my team of shinobi told me about and who that woman with you since they said you were alone when you met them" Tsunade ask Kankri who look at her with a calculating eyes.

"She is my adoptive mother, who joined me about a week ago and well help me in making decision about who will be worthy of my country alliance" Kankri said with a tone that speaks that try anything to her you will die.

"yes as my son has said I came here to help him since he believes that everyone is equal but while I agree with him in that regards I also know that not everyone is equal so I will be able to help him make a decision on who's better, and by the way my name is Porrim Maryam but my title is Dolorosa" Porrim said.

Kankri and Porrim sat down when another samurai came in and said that the Otokage wants to join the meeting.

"Why the hell is that Bastard Orochimaru here, he knows that we'll kill him if he shows his face" Tsunade said with anger in her voice.

"Actually it's not Orochimaru, the guy said he ended Orochimaru so he could rule the sound village" the samurai said.

"Then send him in, I want to meet the man that kill the escape artist Orochimaru" Mifune said with curiosity.

When the samurai left to get the Otokage, the kages and Mifune were talking about what the Otokage could want. Then the door open and the samurai cam in the Naruto (4), who was sporting a smirk.

"Hello kages, nice to meet you and hello granny I haven't seen you since 3 years ago" Naruto said with his smirk growing to a maniac grin.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Mindfang looks**

**Look up dolorosa homestuck to see what see wearing because I can't describe it**

**Everyone should know what the kages look like if not look them up cause I can't describe people, clothing and sometime places**

**He can still do shadow clones, he just need to be in his true form**

**I have had the idea to bring in another troll to help him in his revenge, and I was stuck between disciple and dolorosa because they were the most likely to help him since they care for him or should I say certain parts (trolls) of him. I ended up with dolorosa because she raise the sufferer, and she had a somewhat of a relationship with Mindfang. **

**I want address this to the people who thinks that I'm a dumbass for thinking that Tsunade would betray Naruto, I never said that I believes she would betray Naruto. For this story continue, Naruto need to be executed by the order of the hokage. I will tell sooner or later I will explain why Tsunade executed Naruto (hint she doesn't hate him)**


	5. Author note

**Author note:**

**Jplawesome0 here and it's been almost 2 years since I last updated. It's because I didn't have any computers to Write any updates but I just recently got Microsoft word on my iPhone so I can write stories on my phone but unfortunately I had writers block for the almost two year and I had notice that my stories also have some missing parts that will continue the story or make the story make more sense. So it with heavy heart that I will put my two stories up for adoption so someone can do make it better. The reason for me putting them up for adoption is I felt that you, my fans, deserve stories that would continue and not wait years for the stories to continue. If you want to adopt either story, Pm me that you want to adopt the stories. whoever adopts the story, I will leave the two stories on my account so you can look at them for help in making your version of my story. With that being said I will also like to say that I'm working on another crossover, this crossover is a naruto/Percy Jackson crossover.**


End file.
